


Since We're Alone

by justyrae



Series: cat nouis [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Fluff, Gen, Human!Harry, Human!Liam, Jealousy, M/M, cat!Zayn, cat!louis, cat!niall, literal cat fights (but very minor)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: Louis looks forward to his birthday every year (even if he's still not one hundred percent sure what a birthday actually is), and Harry had to go and ruin it by bringing home another cat.





	Since We're Alone

**Author's Note:**

> i absolutely adore this verse and i 100% started writing this sequel in my head before the first part was even finished so YAY HERE WE ALL ARE AGAIN.
> 
> big thanks to **akai-coat** and **dearmrsawyer** for both beta reads and letting me tease you both with snippets as i wrote this, love you!!!!
> 
> (also special thank yous to the CAT NOUIS FAN CLUB gc, love you too!!)
> 
> and, in case you missed them, i wrote two extra snippets in this verse [here](http://imlouisaf.tumblr.com/post/171705444398/the-first-thunderstorm-after-lirry-adopt-kitten) and [here](http://imlouisaf.tumblr.com/post/171839935813/all-right-so-that-one-pic-right-catlouis-and).

Life may be different now, but Louis still thinks it's pretty good. He'll admit that at first he wasn't so sure about having another cat in his house, but he's grown rather fond of Niall. They spend a lot of time napping together, which is one of Louis' favorite things to do. He likes that Niall is smaller than he is, so he doesn't mind sharing his special nap spots.

It also helps when Liam starts hiding his shoes in places that Louis can't fit. Niall's tiny paws are excellent when it comes to fitting through the crack in the closet doors.

As the weather outside starts to change and get colder, Louis and Niall find themselves curled up together more often than not. During the afternoons Niall usually spends a bit of time sitting on the windowsill in the living room, staring out at the big world on the other side of the glass, but when the temperature drops he gives it up in favor of snoozing on the couch with Louis.

_It's cold on my nose and paws_. Niall burrows his face against the soft fur of Louis' belly. It tickles. Louis shivers.

_That's why we stay inside. It's not cold in here._

Louis settles back in with Niall curled into his side. He thinks it's a good time for a nap. (Any time is a good time for a nap, if he's being honest.) Just as he's about to fully fall asleep, Niall stirs.

_Louis?_

Louis lifts his head and blinks at Niall. _Yes?_

_Why don't we go outside?_

_I just told you._ Louis' tail twitches. _It's cold out there._

_But what about when it's not cold? Why not then?_

Louis puts his head back down between his paws and snuffles. _Because._

_Because why?_

_Do you really want to go outside? We don't know what's out there._

_What do you mean?_

_You know what I mean._ Louis tries to cover his face with his paws. _There could be other things out there. Things that wouldn't be nice to us._

_Like what?_

_I don't know, I've never been outside._

_Never?_

Louis growls a little and shifts away from Niall. _What's got you so curious today?_

_Dunno,_ Niall meows and tries to scoot closer to Louis. _Just wondering._

_Less wondering, more napping._

Niall obediently puts his head down and closes his eyes. Louis watches him for a few seconds before he lets himself do the same. Now it's really naptime.

_Might be fun. Y'know, an adventure._

Louis opens one eye. Niall's eyes are still closed.

_Could get that bird._

Louis closes his eye again.

_Hush, Niall. It's naptime._

*

Louis loves his birthday. He doesn't really know what a _birthday_ is, but he knows it's a day where he gets lots of treats and extra cuddles and Harry says "Happy birthday!" to him an awful lot. So it must be a good thing.

He also knows that this day is coming up soon. He knows it because there's a tree that appears in the living room when it's getting closer to his birthday. Last year he managed to knock the tree over and that was great fun. This year he wants to see if Niall can climb to the top and get the shiny thing that sits on top of the tree.

(Louis tried last year, which is how the tree fell. He thinks that maybe Niall could do it without pulling the tree down because he's small. But if the tree falls, Louis won't really mind. It'll be easier to get to the shiny thing.)

The day Liam and Harry bring home the tree, Louis knows it's coming. Usually when either one of them comes home, there's the sound of footsteps before the door opens and they come inside. It's simple and easy, and neither of the cats manage to get out of their napping spots before the door is shut.

But when they have the tree, it's much different. Their footsteps are heavier, there's a bit of shouting, and the door stays open for far longer than normal.

Louis has the good sense to steer clear of the door. The cold air comes rushing in and ruffles his fur and he _really_ doesn't like it. He stays right where he is on the couch, but keeps his eyes on the door.

Niall, on the other hand, goes to investigate.

_Niall, what are you doing?_

Niall's tail twitches as he stares at the door. _What's going on out there?_

_It's just Harry and Liam._

_It doesn't sound like them._

Niall is startled by some muffled shouting, but he stays right where he is. His tail continues to twitch back and forth while Louis watches both him and the door. He really doesn't want to get off the couch. He's really quite cozy.

_It's them, don't worry._

_But what if it's not?_ Niall meows worriedly. _What if it's someone else trying to get in? What if they're here to take us away?_

_Don't be silly._ Louis starts cleaning his paw. It seems like a good idea, especially if Niall turns around and looks at him. Then he'll see that Louis isn't worried at all, and he doesn't have to be either.

_But Louis, what if--_

The door opens and Niall jerks in surprise again. He meows loudly as the door slams into the wall, and Louis freezes for a moment. Just for a split second, he's gripped with the same panic that Niall's been feeling since he jumped off the couch.

But then Harry comes into view and Louis relaxes.

_See? I told you it's… Niall?_

Louis looks back at the spot where Niall had been sitting, but he's not there.

_Niall, where'd you go?_

"It's okay, Lou, it's just us," Harry says, his voice a bit labored as he struggles to keep a decent hold on the tree in his arms.

_You don't understand, Niall was here and now he's not._

"Harry, c'mon, I'm freezing!" Liam's voice travels in from the door.

_Where's Niall?!_

Louis jumps down from the couch and goes over towards the door, but he's blocked from exploring any further when Harry and Liam carry the tree fully over the threshold. Louis can't see Niall anywhere.

_Niall,_ he yowls, _Niall, where are you??_

"Louis, no, stop that, go back into the living room," Harry says as he tries to maneuver the tree without stepping on Louis.

_Niall's gone!! Don't you understand??_

"He probably doesn't like the cold air," Liam says. "Keep going and I'll shut the door."

_NO DON'T SHUT THE DOOR WHAT IF NIALL IS OUTSIDE??_

"Be careful, don't let him get outside."

"Don't worry, Haz, nobody's getting past me."

_NIALL! NIALL, WHERE ARE YOU??_

_Louis?_ Niall meows pitifully. _Louis, it's cold and I--_

Liam shuts the door. Louis can't hear Niall anymore. He starts howling and clawing at the door, trying to get it to open again. He has to get to Niall, he can't be left out there all by himself!

"Louis, stop that, get away from the door!" Liam calls over his shoulder as he and Harry carry the tree into the living room and finally set it down.

"Louis, c'mere." Harry comes over and scoops Louis up into his arms, but Louis immediately starts wriggling and trying to get back down onto the floor.

_No, no, no, you left him outside, he's outside all alone, you have to get him!!_

"Lou, what's wrong?" Harry puts him down on the floor to avoid getting scratched, and Louis immediately starts clawing at the door again.

"You don't want to go out there, Louis," Liam calls. "It's cold out there."

_I know that, Liam, but you don't understand. Niall's out there!_

"Hang on," Harry says haltingly. He spins around in a circle and then goes into the living room. Liam watches as he spins again before going into the kitchen.

"Harry, what're you--"

"Have you seen Niall?" Harry asks as he comes bolting back through the living room before running up the stairs. "Niall!"

_That's what I've been trying to tell you!_ Louis meows. _He's outside!_

"Niall?" Liam calls. "C'mere, Niall!"

_He's outside!! He can't hear you!!_

"Liam," Harry says in a slightly panicked voice as he comes rushing back down the stairs. "You don't think he got out, do you?"

"I don't…" Liam gulps. "I dunno."

_Open the door! You have to get him!!_

"Move, Lou, c'mon," Harry carefully pushes Louis out of the way and swings the door open again, only to find Niall sitting right on the other side meowing loudly.

His orange fur is wet and covered with bits of snow, and he's shaking from the cold. Harry immediately scoops him up into his arms and brings him back inside, taking extra care to ensure that Louis is on the right side of the door before he closes it.

_Louis?_ Niall meows.

_You're okay, Niall, you're safe now._

"He's frozen," Harry says as he rushes to grab a towel to dry Niall off.

"He couldn't have been out there for more than a few minutes," Liam says, trying to lessen Harry's panic. "He'll be fine once he warms up, I'm sure."

_Louis, it was horrible._

_It's okay, Niall. You'll be warm again soon._

"But he still got out, Liam. And we didn't even know it!"

Harry sits down on the couch with Niall in his arms, wrapped up in a towel and cradled close to Harry's chest. Louis immediately jumps back up onto the couch and presses as close as he can to Niall. The most he can see is just Niall's face sticking out of the towel, so he nuzzles his face right along in there to comfort him.

_It's okay,_ Louis purrs. _You're safe._

_Louis_ , Niall whimpers. _It was so cold._

_That's why we don't go outside_. Louis licks Niall's nose. _Okay?_

_I'm never going outside again_.

_Inside's better anyway._

*

Louis gets woken up in an unusual way on his birthday. Although he's used to it by now, it's still quite jarring to be sleeping peacefully one moment and then being manhandled into consciousness the next. It means he spends the first minute or two of his birthday being rather grumpy, even though Harry's cuddling him and giving him lots of kisses.

"Happy birthday, Lou." Harry nuzzles his face against the top of Louis' head.

_You could've waited another hour, y'know_.

"D'you want a treat?"

Louis twitches his tail and his ears perk up slightly.

_If you have them nearby then I will love you forever_.

"A special birthday treat for the birthday kitty," Harry sing-songs as he grabs the container of treats off the bedside table and opens it.

Next to them, Liam rolls over and rubs his eyes as he peers upwards. Louis hardly pays attention, his eyes too focused on getting as many treats as he can.

_Harry. Treats_.

"G'morning," Harry says as he smiles down at Liam. Louis paws at him. He's getting distracted, and that's not allowed. "I know, Lou, I know. Here you go."

_Thank you._ Louis starts purring and paws at Harry again. _C'mon, it's my birthday_.

"You're spoiling him," Liam mumbles in a tired voice.

"It's his birthday," Harry replies.

_Yeah, it's my birthday._

If Louis could reach, he'd hit Liam in the eye with his tail. But that would require getting off of Harry's chest, and Harry's the one holding the treats. He'll have to save the eye-hitting for later.

"One more for now," Harry says as he gives Louis another treat. "Lots more later."

_Or you could just give them all to me now_. Louis licks his chops, hoping maybe he missed a bit of his treats. _That would make it a truly excellent birthday_.

_What's a birthday?_ Niall meows as he crawls up between Harry and Liam.

_It's a special day when you get lots of treats. We had one for you, remember?_

_No?_ Niall blinks.

_We did. You loved it._

_Okay_. Niall climbs on top of Liam's chest and settles in, brushing his fur under Liam's chin and tickling his nose. Liam groans and tries to move his face away without pushing Niall away, but it doesn't work out quite like he'd hoped.

"Niall," he groans. "Why'd you have to pick _that_ spot?"

"He loves you." Harry grins widely as he pulls Louis close again, nuzzling his face against Louis' and humming happily. "All my favorite boys in one spot."

"He's lucky he's cute," Liam grumbles. He cracks one eye open and looks directly at Harry. "Same goes for you two."

_Hey._ Louis headbutts Harry. _Gimme another treat_.

_Can I have a treat?_

Louis headbutts Harry again. _Make that two treats._

*

Harry doesn't usually have to go anywhere on Louis' birthday. He and Liam usually spend the whole day at home giving him lots of attention, pets, and treats. It's the best day ever.

But this year, Harry leaves. Louis sits by the door watching as Harry pulls on his coat and boots, his tail twitching wildly.

_What are you doing? It's my birthday_.

"I won't be gone long, Lou, promise."

_You're not supposed to be gone at all. It's my birthday._

"I'll be back before you know it!" Harry bends down and smacks a kiss to the top of Louis' head. "I bet as soon as I leave, you'll be napping with Niall."

_You don't know my plans._

"And you'll forget I was even gone!"

_But you're going now. I know you're going._

"Liam?" Harry calls. "Do you know where Niall is?"

_He's on the couch, where you're supposed to be._ Louis tries to swat at Harry's leg. Maybe if he rips a hole in Harry's jeans, he won't leave.

"He's here!" Liam calls back. "I've got him, don't worry!"

"Okay! I'll be back soon!" Harry looks down at Louis again and smiles. "Be good, Lou."

_I will not._

Harry opens the door and slips through it, extra careful not to let any furry friends follow him out. Louis starts howling the moment it shuts, pawing and clawing at the wood as though Harry will magically pop back through it in a second.

_Harry?? Harry!! You're not supposed to leave!_

"Lou, come away from the door."

_You're not supposed to let him leave, Liam! This is all your fault!_

"Louis, c'mon." Liam appears behind him and scoops Louis into his arms. "I'll give you a treat if you behave."

Louis howls once more in Liam's face, swiping his paw at Liam's nose.

"That's not behaving."

_Never said I would. Give me a treat anyway, it's my birthday._

*

The thing is, Louis does exactly what Harry thought he'd do. He curls up on the couch with Niall and takes a nice, long nap. Liam sits down in Harry's usual spot (because Louis and Niall have commandeered their rightful spot) and puts the telly on at a low volume, watching with mild interest before he, too, falls asleep.

All three of them are woken up when the door bangs open, but Liam's the only one quick enough to actually get off the couch.

"Harry, what--" Liam glances at his watch as Harry kicks the door shut behind him. "You've been gone a while."

"Sorry, I was going to call, and then…"

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"What's that in your arms?"

Louis' ears perk up and he lifts his head. He thinks maybe Harry's come home with something tasty for him as another birthday treat, or perhaps a new toy that Louis can rip into bits.

"Don't be mad."

"Harry, what is it?"

"I know you said no more cats, but--"

_WHAT??_

"Harry," Liam groans loudly, "you didn't, I swear to god--"

"He was all alone in an alley in the snow!!" Harry says quickly. "I couldn't just leave him there, Liam, not on Christmas!"

_Excuse me, it's my birthday._ Louis jumps down off the couch and pads over to where Harry and Liam are standing in the corridor. _Not stupid Christmas or whatever._

"I can't believe you did it again," Liam continues, still groaning.

"Liam, I know, I know, okay? But I had to. He wouldn't have made it through the night, it's so cold out there."

_Harry, let me see it. If it's another cat like Niall, I won't be mad._

_A cat like me?_ Niall comes up beside Louis and nuzzles against him. _Is that what it is?_

_Dunno, Harry won't let me see._ Louis tries to paw at Harry's ankles while Harry and Liam stay quiet, staring at each other.

"Alright," Liam finally says, sighing heavily. "It's Christmas, after all."

Harry's face breaks into a wide smile and he leans forward to kiss Liam, who shakes his head with an amused smile after Harry pulls back.

"Can't let you go anywhere on your own, can I?"

Harry flushes. "Promise, this is the last one."

"Bloody well better be. We're outnumbered now, you do know that?"

Liam looks down and suddenly scoops both Louis and Niall into his arms, bringing them up so they're level with the bundle in Harry's arms. The new cat has pitch-black fur; it blends into the fabric of Harry's coat so well that neither Louis nor Niall can tell where the coat ends and the cat begins.

_Where is it? I can't see it._

_Did you bring home an invisible cat, Harry?_ Louis meows as he reaches out with a tentative paw.

A pair of golden eyes suddenly open and the new cat hisses loudly and without warning. Louis quickly retracts his paw and Harry stumbles back a couple steps.

"Maybe I should take him upstairs for now," Harry says as he continues backing up towards the stairs. "Get him warmed up and acclimated to the house, y'know?"

"Good plan. I'll take these two into the kitchen for some treats and then bring some food up, yeah?"

"Good idea," Harry replies with a smile before he disappears up the stairs.

Liam carefully puts Niall and Louis down on the kitchen floor before he sets about getting them treats, and Niall immediately goes over to cuddle up against Louis.

_I don't think it liked us._

_The feeling's mutual_ , Louis meows angrily.

_Will it always hate us?_

Louis doesn't answer, partially because Liam sets down some treats mixed in with their food, and partially because he doesn't know the answer to Niall's question. As he starts eating, there's only one thought on his mind.

_Worst birthday ever_.

*

Louis stays in a profoundly rotten mood for the next few days. He's reminded of when Harry first brought Niall home, how he'd been left alone and wondering what was going on the whole time. Even though he warmed up to Niall very quickly upon meeting him, and now can't quite remember life without him, Louis doesn't like being reminded of those few days when Harry and Liam kept disappearing behind the closed door.

Especially when he already knows what's on the other side and he _hates_ it.

Niall tries to be positive. It makes Louis' mood worse.

_Maybe it was just scared?_

_It should be._ Louis snuffles as he nibbles on his paw, ignoring the way Niall's looking at him with his big, wide eyes. Niall's not going to change his mind. _Just you wait til they let it out again. I'll show it who's the boss around here_.

_Who's that?_

Louis stops licking his paw and lightly swats Niall's nose. _Me, you dummy._

_Oh. Right._ Niall stretches out onto his side and nearly falls off the sofa as Louis resumes cleaning his paw. _Hey, Louis?_

_Yes?_

_Did you hate me this much when I first got here?_

Louis freezes for a moment. Niall's still looking at him with those wide eyes, and this time Louis falls victim to them. He gets up and closes the short distance between them, curling up around Niall and tucking his face into the back of Niall's neck.

_Does it really matter?_

_I'm just curious, is all._

Louis whines softly. _I did, a little. I didn't know why Harry kept disappearing._

_I'm sorry_. Niall's tongue darts out to lick Louis' paw in a comforting manner. _I didn't mean to make you mad._

_I know you didn't._ Louis curls around Niall tighter. _And I certainly don't hate you anymore, you know that, right?_

_Good. I wouldn't like it if you hated me._

_Neither would I._

*

Even after the few days of quarantine are up, the other cat still doesn't come out of the spare room. Louis mostly avoids it, darting past the doorway whenever he absolutely has to pass by. Niall sometimes lingers over the threshold, like he's still deciding whether or not he wants to chance it.

The other cat usually hisses at him and Niall runs away, tail shaking between his legs.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Harry tells Liam one night. They're in the kitchen, washing up after dinner while Louis and Niall finish eating their own dinner. The other cat gets his food delivered to him up in the spare room. Louis hates that.

"What? The lasagne?" Liam leans over and looks into the sink. "I told you, just soak it overnight and it'll--"

"No, not the--" Harry sighs. "You know. Zayn."

"Who?"

"Zayn, the cat I brought home on Christmas Eve!"

"Oh, I didn't know you'd named it." Liam clears his throat. "I thought… maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe you were going to take it down to the animal shelter, or something." Liam shrugs a little. "The boys don't seem to be getting along with it, and I thought--"

"I know, and I don't know why. Zayn's perfectly lovely when I go in to see him." Harry sighs heavily. "Seems like he just sleeps all day, anyway. Just like Louis and Niall."

Louis' ears perk up at the sound of his name and he lifts his head out of his food dish so he can listen better.

"You did say you found him on the street, yeah? Maybe he just doesn't like other cats."

"But I think he would, if he just gave them a chance!"

Louis' tail twitches at the sound of the loud sniffle that Harry lets out, and he decides that enough is enough. It's time to take action. Nobody hurts his human and gets away with it. (Unless, of course, he does, and it's on accident.)

_Louis? Where are you going?_

He doesn't answer Niall's inquiry; he's too busy trotting out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, bounding up them two at a time until he's reached the spare room.

His fur prickles as he steps through the door, but he doesn't let it deter him from his destination. The other cat is curled up on top of a mountain of blankets, and at the bottom Louis finds two small dishes: one half full of food and one a quarter full of water. He walks around them and climbs halfway up the blankets until he can see the other cat's head, resting on one of its outstretched arms.

_Hey_.

The other cat doesn't move.

_Hey_ , Louis meows again. He doesn't reach out with his paw and jab the other cat in the head, although he does consider it.

This time, the other cat opens its eyes and turns its head towards Louis. It doesn't make a sound as it stares Louis down, and he sort of loses his nerve for a few seconds.

_I'm Louis. This is my house._

The other cat blinks lazily but still remains silent.

_If you're going to stay in my house, then you have to come out of this stupid room. You're upsetting Harry._

_Louis?_ Niall meows timidly as he pauses in the doorway. _Louis, what're you doing?_

_Are you Harry?_ The other cat looks at Niall, ignoring Louis entirely.

_No, I'm Niall. Harry's--_

_Harry's my human. Our human. He's the one who rescued you, and he didn't bring you here so you could just sit in here all day and make him sad!_

_I didn't ask him to rescue me._ The other cat lays his head back down, presumably intending to ignore Louis again.

_But he did!_ This time, Louis does jab the other cat in the head. He's getting angry, he can't help it. _And you should--_

The other cat hisses loudly, suddenly springing up onto all fours and arching its back. Louis tumbles down off the blankets in fright, scrambling to right himself when he lands on his back.

_Louis?_ Niall meows nervously.

_Stay back, Niall._

_You should just leave me alone. Go on with your safe, lazy lives. Don't come in here again._

_You can't--_

The other cat hisses menacingly, cutting Louis off mid-sentence. Louis hisses back, although his isn't nearly as scary as the other cat's.

Defeated and upset, Louis makes his retreat. Niall sits frozen in place as Louis passes by, his eyes darting back and forth between Louis and the other cat. A few seconds go by before Niall follows suit and leaves the spare room.

_Louis?_

_I don't want to talk about it._

_Okay._

*

Louis tried. He tried to reach out and be civil. He did it for Harry's sake more than his own, to be quite honest, and look where it had gotten him. Absolutely nowhere.

Harry seems to be taking it rather personally, the fact that the cats aren’t all getting along. And the longer it goes on, the more it seems to negatively affect Niall, as well.

Louis starts to notice that Niall disappears on him from time to time. He'll wake up from a nap and Niall won't be next to him anymore. At first, he assumes Niall is just off getting some water or something along those lines, but when it keeps happening… Louis gets suspicious.

It finally comes to a head two weeks after the other cat showed up. Louis is looking for Niall after he's disappeared yet again, and where does he find him?

In the spare room. With the other cat.

He doesn't do anything. He doesn't move a muscle. He sits and stares. Niall's sitting at the bottom of the pile of blankets peering up at the other cat, who's returning his gaze without a hint of the malice that Louis had seen the last time he'd encountered the other cat.

_I was outside once. I didn't like it at all._

_Just once?_

_Well… I was curious, you see._ Niall's tail twitches. _I'd never been out there, on my own._

_And?_

_It was cold. And wet._ A shiver runs through Niall as though he's outside all over again. _I didn't like it._

_How long were you outside for?_

_Dunno. Couple minutes?_

_Hmm._ The other cat reaches up with its paw and rubs its ear.

_Were you outside a long time?_

_Yes._

_Were you scared?_ Niall's tail twitches again.

_Sometimes. Mostly I was just cold and hungry._

_I'm sorry._

_What are you sorry for?_

_I… I dunno. Doesn't seem right, that some cats live in houses while others have to live out in the cold._

_Some cats are lucky, some aren't._

_So… I'm a lucky cat?_

_Yes._

_And Louis is a lucky cat._ The other cat doesn't answer. _So that means… you're a lucky cat too. Because you're here with us, now._

_I suppose._

Louis' fur bristles. He's heard enough. He doesn't need to see Niall bonding with this stupid other cat anymore. Niall's supposed to be on his side.

He goes back downstairs in a huff and heads for the sofa. There's one side of it that he uses to sharpen his nails, even though Liam usually yells at him for it. But Liam's not home right now, so Louis can claw it up as much as he likes.

He's still tearing into it when Niall comes downstairs fifteen minutes later. He doesn't stop for a second, not even when Niall sits down next to him and watches.

_What's it look like on the inside?_

_Dunno_. Louis pauses mid-swipe. _Maybe you should ask the other cat._

Niall turns and looks at Louis. _Zayn?_

Louis growls softly. _It has a name now?_

_Harry named him, he told me. He said he didn't have a name outside._

_So?_ Louis resumes scratching. _What do I care?_

_Louis_ , Niall whines. _He's just not used to being around other cats who aren't trying to hurt him. You scared him the other day, that's why--_

_I don't care. If he wants to spend all day moping about in that room, then let him._

_But Louis--_

_Just because you're cuddle buddies now doesn't mean you have to drag me into it too._

_Louis--_

_Just stop it, Niall!_ One of Louis' claws gets stuck in the sofa and he tries to pull it out, but it won't come loose. _Just go back to Zayn, alright? Go and keep him company, if it's so important to you._

_I was just trying to help_ , Niall meows weakly.

_I don't need your help!_ Louis hisses. Niall shrinks back as Louis finally pulls his paw free, but the momentum is more than he bargained for. He tumbles backwards, knocking into the table behind him and setting off a chain of events neither of them expected.

First, a small pot with flowers rolls off of the table and smashes onto the floor. It scares Niall so much that he scrambles even further away, but Louis doesn't manage to get that far. The table itself wobbles until it falls over, tipping forward and not only catching Louis' tail, but sending a photo frame crashing to the floor.

Louis howls out in pain as he tries to get his tail loose from the table, but he can't. He continues howling, now starting to panic because if he can't get his tail free then it's going to start hurting even more and he doesn't want to be hurt!

_Niall, help me!_

Niall runs around to assess the situation and tries to push the table, but it's no use.

_I can't! I can't!_

Niall starts meowing in despair, already frightened from before, and now it's increased tenfold. He doesn't know what to do, or how he could possibly help Louis. If Louis couldn't pull himself free then how can Niall? He's only half Louis' size.

_Zayn! Zayn, help!_ Niall cries.

Louis can't think straight long enough to scold Niall for asking for Zayn's help. He's already desperate and it's been less than five minutes. Who knows how long until Harry or Liam come home? He could be stuck like this for hours!

To Louis' surprise, Zayn does come when Niall calls.

_What happened?_

_The table fell onto Louis' tail!_

Louis' fur stands on edge when Zayn walks towards him. No matter the circumstances, he doesn't trust that Zayn won't lash out at him again. He jerks away when Zayn gets close; his whole body's already shaking uncontrollably.

_Relax_.

_You try relaxing when you're tail's stuck_ , Louis hisses.

Zayn steps closer and Louis jerks away again and shuts his eyes tightly. But then he feels a warm pressure against the side of his head and he unwittingly starts to relax.

_It's going to be alright._

Zayn pulls his head away from Louis and goes out of sight. Louis doesn't dare look behind him. He's not sure if he wants to see whatever Zayn's about to do.

A few minutes go by and then suddenly, his tail's free. Louis spins around and curls his tail around himself, quickly checking to see how badly it's hurt. Now that it's not pinned between the table and the carpet, it doesn't hurt at all.

Louis looks up and sees Niall pressed up against Zayn, purring happily. Zayn, on the other hand, is looking straight at Louis.

_See?_

Louis twitches his whiskers and looks down at his paws.

_Thank you. I… I'm glad you were here. To help._

_Me too_ , Niall meows.

Zayn doesn't say anything, but he starts purring along with Niall.

*

Liam and Harry don't always manage to make it home at the same time, but it's a nice treat when it all works out. Liam walks into the living room, expecting to see Niall and Louis curled up on the couch together, but all he sees is the table knocked over and debris from the potted plant and photo frame.

"Looks like someone got into a bit of mischief," he says as he bends down to pick up the broken frame.

"I hope they're alright," Harry says, a spot of worry in his voice. "Have you seen the boys around?"

"Maybe they're upstairs," Liam replies. He keeps the frame in his hand as he follows Harry upstairs, pausing to check in on Zayn in the spare room.

But… he's not there.

"That's… odd," Harry says as he continues on into the bedroom. A few seconds later, Harry hisses Liam's name and tells him to be quick or he'll miss it.

"Miss what?" Liam's in the middle of asking when he steps into the bedroom and sees exactly what Harry means.

Louis, Niall, and Zayn are all curled up in a pile of furry limbs in the middle of the bed, all three of them fast asleep. Harry quickly whips out his phone and starts taking pictures. After he's taken a few dozen of just the cats, he waves Liam over and tells him to climb onto the bed.

Liam looks down at the frame in his hand and chuckles under his breath before he sets it down. In the frame is a photo of him, Harry, Louis, and Niall. He gets onto the bed with Harry and smiles for one photo, and then kisses Harry's cheek in the next.

"Need to update that family photo of ours, anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://imlouisaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
